Kadal! Dikadalin!
by Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz
Summary: Gouenji Shuuya seorang playboy yang baru diputusin sama pacar-pacarnya. Emang dasar apes di jalan ketemu sama Toramaru tetangga sekaligus asistennya itu yang super nyebelin. /'Gue bener-bener nggak nyangka pesona gue bukan hanya menarik cewek tapi cowok pun tertarik. Gue bingung harus ngerasa keren apa terhina.' /Warning : AU, BL, OOC, Shuuya POV/crack pair ToraShuu/ONESHOOT


Kadal! Dikadalin?!

**Disclaimer****: **INAZUMA ELEVEN **(c)** Level-5

**Rate : **T

**Pairing : **ToraShuuTora

**Warning :****AU,** **Sho-ai/yaoi**, **OOC**, **typo**(s), bahasa sehari-hari ancur, alur melompat-lompat(?), abal, gaje, aneh, garing gagal, ngebosenin,etc.

**(A/N : Gouenji Shuuya Point Of View)**

**Don't like Please don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**\~(^-^)~/\~(^-^)~/\~(^-^)~/**

"Dasar Bajingan!" teriak cewek berambut pirang pucat

_**PLAK!**_

Tamparan panas mendarat dengan mulus di pipi gue. Gila, sakit banget, sumpah. Ini cewek tangannya terbuat dari apaaan sih?! Eh, bentar deh... Gue dimana? Nama gue siapa? Ini kolor siapa?

"Apaan sih, lo?!" Bentak gue kesal. Sumpah ya... Sepanjang jalan kenangan sejarah kehidupan gue, baru kali ini gue ditampar sama penerus gatot kaca(?) kayak dia. Gue rasa gigi ini udah pada rontok semua.

"Lo tuh, masih pacar gue! Enak banget lo ngegandeng cewek lain dan gantungin gue! Mending kita putus!" maki cewek —penerus gatot kaca— itu geram.

"Yaudah putus," GILA, GUE PASTI KELIATAN KEREN BANGET PAS NGOMONG GITU! Sabun mana sabun?

Cewek pirang pucat tadi pun dengan air mata yang berhamburan berlari menjauh.

"Dasar Playboy! Bilangnya jomblo! Mendingan udahan..." kata cewek lain yang tadi gue ajak jalan sambil nonjok gue. Kalo cewek yang ini kayaknya penerus Chris John deh. Tonjokannya itu... Rasanya tuh kayak nenek-nenek osteoporosis yang lagi jalan, trus tiba-tiba ketimpa karung beras seberat dua ton. SAKIT BANGET!

"Yaudah pergi aja sana," balas gue cuek. Nggak penting juga, cewek kayak gitu doang masih banyak yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

Ya, walau gue bilang mereka nggak penting, tapi gue cukup bete juga dipermalukan seperti tadi di mall. Mereka pikir mereka siapa, hah? Seenaknya aja nampar gue. Dikirain nyawa gue ada berapa? Kalo gue mati ntar gimana nasib para cewek yang mau gue PHPin?

Karena kesal, gue mengendarai mobil dengan ngebut. Namun, saat di tikungan gue terkejut melihat pengemudi sepeda. Gue berusaha membanting setir, namun terlambat... Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ulat sudah menjadi kupu-kupu. Si Someoka berubah menjadi power ranger pink(?).

_**BRAAAAK! **_

"Aaakh..." Gue sedikit mengerang karena kepala gue terbentur setir. Tadi pipi kanan gue di tampar, trus pipi kiri gue ditonjok, dan sekarang jidat gue kepentok setir. Sebentar lagi bibir gue dicipok badak rabies.

Gue tengok ke depan... rupanya ada yang gue serempet. Dengan cepat gue turun dan melihat keadaan orang itu, dia terdampar dengan tidak elitnya di dekat mobil gue, sedangkan sepedanya terpelanting cukup jauh.

Mati gue! Kalau orang mati, gue bisa masuk penjara. Kalo di penjaranya ada cewek-cewek cantik sih nggak apa-apa. Kalo penghuninya itu kayak Agung Hercules(?) mabok duren, gue bisa mati dihajar sama dia.

.

.

.

Gue mendekat dengan cepat, gue coba lihat kondisinya. Oh My, tangannya copot, idungnya pindah ke kuping, kolornya pindah ke kepala. Mengenaskan.

"Ekkh.." dia memekik pelan saat gue angkat punggungnya.

"Eh... sorry ya, lo gapapa kan? " tanya gue khawatir. Biar playboy gini gue masih punya hati, gue bakal tanggung jawab kalo gue nyerempet anak orang, apalagi yang kiyut kayak gini.

Dulu gue pernah nyerempet anak ayam yang lagi guling-gulingan di jalan raya. Dan gue.. dengan teganya ninggalin anak ayam yang sekarat itu. Ya... semacam tabrak lari gitu deh. Besoknya Fuku-san masak kare ayam kesukaan gue. Tapi setelah dilihat-liat gue kok kayaknya kenal sama ayam itu. Dan setelah gue selidiki.. itu ternyata emaknya ayam yang gue serempet sampe sekarat kemaren. Gue ngerasa bersalah. Kemaren gue serempet anaknya, sekarang gue makan daging emaknya. Gue ngerasa nista banget. Ngerti sendiri lah seberapa besar rasa bersalah yang gue rasain setelah menghabisi nyawa sebuah keluarga ayam yang hidup bahagia bersama.

Dan sejak saat itu hidup gue berubah... Gue memutuskan untuk jadi seorang yang bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan gue. Dan yang paling penting, gue memutuskan untuk berhenti makan ayam salah satu anggota keluarganya pernah gue sakitin. DALEM. BANGET.

.

.

.

"Gapapa pale lo!"

"Kepala gue nggapapa? Hello~ lo tau, tadi tuh kepala gue kepentok setir waktu ngerem! Dan lo tau, ini tuh rasanya sakit pake banget!" Gue nunjukin jidat gue yang sekarang memiliki sebuah bulatan besar berwarna merah keungu-unguan. Bukan, itu bukan semacam jajanan anak SD(?), itu adalah buah cinta dari jidat gue dan setir yang baru saya bertubrukan dengan penuh cinta beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Eh.. lo mau tau sesuatu nggak?" kata dia serius.

"Apaan?"

"**GUE NGGAK PEDULI SAMA JIDAT LEBAR LO ITU!" **

What The... dia bilang apa barusan? JIDAT LEBAR?

PENGHINAAN! PERNYATAAN PERANG! Bazoka mana bazoka?!

"Liat nih gue lecet-lecet, aduh-duh jangan-jangan tulang gue patah!"

Gue mulai mikir yang iya-iya. Gimana kalo orang ini berniat memeras gue? Kayak yang ada di tipi-tipi itu.. kakinya lecet dikit, malah bilang tulangnya patah. Ujung-ujungnya, dompet tersangka penyerempetan yang sebenarnya adalah korban malah diperes sekering-keringnya. (*~ lu kata jemuran)

Eh... sebentar.. kalo dilihat-lihat, gue kayaknya kenal sama muka cute ini. Bukan... ini pasti bukan anak ayam peliharaan Endou. Mungkin otak gue sedikit mengalami guncangan(?) akibat insiden barusan, sehingga menyebabkan gue berhalusinasi. Tapi ini.. Gue yakin pernah kenal sama orang ini. Ah, iya, gue tau tau! Dia adalah tetangga gue yang paling berisik. Yah.. sepertinya gue nggak sepenuhnya berhalusinasi. Dia emang rada mirip kok sama ayam peliharaan Endou. Sama-sama berisik.

"Eh lo rupanya Toramaru, ngapain sih lo main sepeda di sini?" tanya gue. Entahlah.. Tapi kayaknya ini mulai keliatan seperti drama-drama ababil di mana orang yang nabrak dan ditabrak sempet-sempetnya ngobrol di jalanan.

"Terserah gue dong! Lo kira ini jalan punya lo?"

"Lha? Yang bilang ini jalan punya gue siapa? Lo kamse atau apaan deh? Tapi gue rasa orang kamse juga bakal ngerti kalo ini bukan jalan buat sepedaan."

"Eh, lo kalo protes mulu gue aduin Kak Seto(?) nih." Ancaman macam apaan tuh -_-"

Tapi udahlah...daripada diliatin orang-orang di jalanan dengan tatapan penuh napsu —eh?— mending gue langsung bawa aja dia ke Rumah Sakit. Biar Fuyuka suntik pake suntikan rabies.

.

.

.

"Berisik. Yaudah sini gue antar ke rumah sakit," kata gue sambil berusaha membopong tubuhnya. Dan... Ya , God! ... dua karung beras juga nggak seberat ini!"

"Nggak usah, antar gue pulang aja."

"Tapi luka lo?" Gue pasang tampang khawatir, padahal dalem hati sih, gue udah joget hula-hula aja.

"Lo yang harus rawat gue sampai gue sembuh!" Tampang khawatir gue tadi dibales pelototan sama dia. Air susu dibalas air seni # salah woyyy.

"WTH! Ogah! Lo pikir gue mau jadi suster lo hah?" kata gue nggak terima lahir batin.

"Yang minta lo buat jadi suster gue siapa?" Gue diem nggak ngerti maksud kata-katanya barusan. Ini guenya emang udah lemot dari sononya atau emang otak gue lagi sedikit bermasalah karena insiden tadi?

"Lo itu cowok! Nyadar, woy! Mana ada suster cowok! Katanya lo dari keluarga dokter gimana sih, lo."

"Oh.. iye sih. Trus maksud lo gue harus jadi dokter lo?"

"Dokter? BABU MAKSUDNYA? Dokter itu profesi yang terlalu elit buat lo. Bwahahahahahhah." Ya ampun... ketawanya barusan melampaui ketawanya nenek lampir.

"OGAH!" gue nggak terima harga diri gue disamakan dengan serantang cireng(?). Masa playboy yang kece badai kayak gue disuruh jadi babu?! Sampe kegantengan gue bisa menandingi suaminya si Natsumi juga gue ogah!

"Aduh-duh... tulang gueehh.. kayaknya patah, berapa tahun penjara ya kalo ceroboh sampai nabrak orang?" katanya sok kesakitan.

"Iya iya gue rawat bawel..." kata gue ketus sedangkan dia tersenyum licik. Apa maksudnya coba? Kan, kalo dibawa ke RS lebih gampang. Mempermainkan gue namanya!

.

**\~(^-^)~/\~(^-^)~/\~(^-^)~/**

**.**

Gue pun sampai di rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah gue. Oiya, nama gue Shuuya, Gouenji Shuuya, 24 tahun, mapan —secara gue manager hotel the Fifth Sector, hidup sendiri, ganteng, tinggi, jadi dengan mudah gue dapet cewek mana pun yang gue mau. Cuma cewek-cewek bodoh kayak mereka tadi yang mutusin gue. Padahal banyak yang rela gue selingkuhin asal diterima, sayangnya nggak selevel sama gue jadi gue ogah.

Sedangkan orang yang seenaknya menubrukkan(?) dirinya ke mobil super mahal gue tadi adalah Utsunomiya Toramaru. Dia tetangga sekaligus assistant gue di Hotel the Fifth Sector tempat gue kerja. Jadi, nyaris setiap hari kita ketemu, meskipun gue selalu dibikin kesel dengan dia yang berisik dan bertingkah semaunya aja.

Hal yang paling gue benci tuh ya, kamar kita sebelahan dan jendelanya pas banget sebelahan, dekat pula. Tiap abis mandi pasti dia bugil, nyanyi dengan suaranya yang kayak singa ngepot dan dengan PD-nya dia lambai-lambai sama gue. Heran.

.

.

.

"Lecet gini doang manja amat lo!" kata gue sambil mukul lututnya. Ah, kenapa nggak mukanya aja? Eh, atau kepalanya gue pentokin tembok sampe dia gegar otak? Atau gue suruh ngemilin obat nyamuk sampe dari mulutnya keluar busa putih? (**me** : lo niat amat ngebunuh Toramaru =,=)

"AAARRGGHH... parah lo Shuu, mau bunuh gue lo? Kalo kaki gue patah, lo bisa gue tuntut sampe harta lo habis!"

"Bawel, jadi gue harus apa nih?" tanya gue ketus.

"Umm... gue laper, cepetan masakin gue ikan kakap merah ungu, dibakar, baru digoreng, dijadikan abon, masukin guci, baru larutkan ke laut, terus lo kejar sampe lo nemu ikan hiu dan tangkepin ikannya buat gue!"

"GILA LO!" teriak gue dengan urat mengencang dahi.

"Hahahaha bercanda, umm.. gue mau makan hati buaya dan lo yang masak."

"Ngaco aja ya, permintaan lo kayak orang ngidam!"

"Gue nggak mau tau, pokoknya kalo lo nggak dapat gue laporan polisi!"

"Gue nggak bakal ditangkep polisi cuma gara-gara nggak mau nyariin hati buaya buat lo."

"Bego... gue laporin lo ke polisi karena udah nabrak gue, bukan karena nggak bisa ngedapetin hati buaya buat gue!"

"Siapa yang nabrak lo? Salah sendiri main sepeda di jalan raya."

"Trus, lo nyuruh gue main sepeda di hutan? ENGGAK! LO AJA SAMA KELUARGA LO!"

Ya... Kami-sama.. Dia ini bego atau apa? Pengen gue cekek aja nih orang. Nyebelin banget.

"Ah... Gue tau, pasti lo iri kan, karena nggak punya mobil sekece mobil gue? Trus lo sengaja nabrakin sepeda butut lo ke mobil gue biar mobil gue lecet. Iya, kan? Ngaku aja!" Gue mulai ketularan begonya dia.

"Eh, lo itu kamse atau apa deh? Udah sana cariin hati buaya buat gue. Jangan banyak protes. Ntar gue aduin sama Kak Seto nih. Gue serius."

Gue diem. Males berdebat sama orang kayak dia. Dengan terpaksa gue jalan gontai keluar. Sayangnya, gue nggak bego-bego amat, jadinya gue beli aja hati sapi yang dijual di pasar depan komplek. Toh dia nggak bisa bedakan rasanya. Kalo nggak ada, gue sembelih aja tuh Sasuke —anjingnya Tenma— gue ambil hatinya. Ya, itung-itung sebagai hadiah bales budi lah kalo dulu gue pernah nyelametin dia pas mau ketimpa balok. Hmm... btw kapan tuh? Gue nggak ingat.. ya sudahlah...

.

.

.

Dengan wajah kesal gue iris-iris tuh hati, jujur gue jijik banget. Secara gue paling anti yang namanya makan hati dari jenis binatang apapun.

Selesai mencuci hatinya, gue blender sambel cabe yang banyak biar kepedesan tuh si singa ngepot.

"Lama banget sih, lo?!" teriak Toramaru dari kamarnya yang ada di atas loteng.

"Berisik lo, ini lagi di oseng-oseng!"

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit doang gue masaknya, biarin anyir yang penting cepet. Lalu gue naik ke atas, "Nih, silahkan makan..." kata gue males.

Dia natap gue dengan tajam,"Ambil. Gue mau lo masuk kembali ke kamar gue tapi pake baju maid!" teriaknya girang sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajah gue. Kurang asem banget emang.

"Apaan sih, lo?! Huh..." jawab gue lemes.

"Ambil bajunya di bawah laci itu. Gue nggak mau tau, lo musti pake baju maid tiap menghadap gue, plus high heels ya? Jangan protes."

"O to the GAH. **OGAH**! Lagipula itu lo tau dari mana kalo di laci itu ada baju maid-nya? Wah gue tau nih... Lo pasti udah ngerencanain ini semua kan? Ngaku deh!"

"Itu tadi dipinjemin sama istrinya Endou-san." Jawabnya santai

Gue meremas tangan geram, namun gue nggak berkutik terpaksa menurut. Gue keluar sebentar, kemudian menggenakan benda nista nan menjijikan itu seperti yang diperintahkan curut tadi.

Kok gue cantik banget keliatannya? Hah nggak nyangka ternyata gue mirip banget sama cewek kalo dandan begini, jijik gue. Oke... mungkin akan fine-fine aja kalo yang dandan si Kazemaru, Terumi, Midorikawa, dan bocah Kirino itu. Gue lebih mending disuruh dandan ala Rhoma Irama(?) aja deh daripada kayak gini. Gue malah kayak penghuni taman lawang. Biarpun cantikan gue sih.

Dengan langkah lunglai gue pun masuk sambil memegang sepiring hati di depan perut gue. Yang gue pegang itu piringnya. Yah, bukan hatinya(?). Toramaru menatap gue seolah terpesona.

"Tatapan macam apa itu, huh?" kata gue ketus.

"Harusnya lo lahir jadi cewek aja hahahahaha..." katanya sambil tertawa.

"NO! Berisik amat lo, makan nih."

Bukannya makan dia malah terus natapin gue dengan mata sayu, gue jadi risih,"Liat apaan?"

Dia diem aja dan mengambil piring yang gue pegang kemudian mengendusnya,"Beneran nih, hati buaya? Cepet amat dapatnya? Beli di mana?"

"Itu tadi dikasih sama istrinya Endou. Bawel lo ah..."

"Bukan ya? Kalo bukan gue nggak mau. Lo aja yang makan." Sifat resenya kumat.

"Ogah! Gue nggak bisa makan hati hewan." Gue dengan sekuat tenaga mempertahankan harga diri yang diinjek-injek sama bawahan sendiri.

"Gue nggak mau tau, makan!" katanya sambil menyendok hati itu dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut gue. Menciumnya aja mau muntah, apalagi setengah matang. Dia mencengkram dagu gue kemudian nyekokin hati itu ke mulut gue.

"Najis! Rasanya itu... HOEEEEEK!" Dua detik aja benda itu di dalam mulut gue, langsung gue muntahin ke jendela. Semoga aja nggak ada yang lagi beruntung banget kena muntahan gue.

"Lo sengaja ya, mainin gue?!" bentak gue geram.

"Kapan lagi bisa mainin bos hahahaha..."

Dengan cepat gue lari lari ke kamar mandi. Gue lepas semua pakaian konyol tadi, hingga menyisakan singlet dan boxer gue dan berkumur-kumur menggunakan mouthwash, berharap rasa hati yang 'najis! Baunya... Monyet! Nggak enaaaakkkk!' itu lenyap.

'_Kami-sama, mungkin ini hukuman buat dosa gue selama ini, ya? Nggak enak banget sih dimainin, gue capek, gue merasa hina banget. Kasih gue kesempatan buat berubah, Kami-sama. Asal lepasin gue dari orang terkutuk ini,'_ ucap gue dalam hati sambil menatap kaca. Gue jadi ngerasa iba setelah melihat muka gue yang udah kayak badak ayan di kaca.

"Eh, lo kenapa lesu begitu?" tanyanya sambil mendekati gue.

"Menurut lo?" kata gue dingin dan menatapnya dari pantulan kaca. Singa ngepot ini terlihat begitu bahagia karena telah merendahkan martabat gue, karena telah menginjak-injak harga diri gue, karena telah mencuri telor ayam peliharaan tetangga.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba gue merasa ada tangan kokoh yang melingkar di pinggang gue."Gue begini karena gue mau cari perhatian sama lo. Lo tuh ya, cuek amat, kayaknya susah dideketin. Padahal gue tertarik banget sama lo. Makin jutek makin cute."

"Apa? Ter-tertarik?" tanya gue ? Apa maksudnya coba? Dia tertarik sama gue? Dikata gue magnet kali ya...

Dia hanya diam, namun gue ngerasa ada benda lembab yang menyentuh leher gue sehingga gue merinding. "Ya... ummm gue tertarik sama lo. Aku menyayangimu..." katanya lembut sambil meluk gue makin erat.

Gue risih, kecupannya membuat gue terengah-engah dan wajah gue terasa panas. Agresif banget nih orang.

"Lepasin gue!" teriak gue sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan kokohnya.

Dia membalikkan badan gue, menahan tangan gue sehingga gue nggak bisa bergerak dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku sayang kamu, Shuuya. Aku serius, andai kamu mau memberikan aku kesempatan..." katanya lembut kemudian mengecup kening gue. Ya, kening gue, dia memang lebih tinggi dari gue.

Detak jantung gue seperti genderang mau perang. Bukan, itu bukan lirik lagu. Biarpun mirip sih... Eh, sama yah.

Gue seolah ada di depan mulut singa yang siap nerkam gue kapan aja dan gue terjebak. Gue sendiri nggak ngerti apa maksud kalimat gue barusan. Tapi biarlah... Biar terlihat keren dan berwibawa. Ditambah lagi dia pake bahasa formal yang bikin gue merasa aneh. Err..bukan aneh sih, rada geli(?) aja... Dia tuh nggak pernah ngomong pake bahasa formal gitu sama gue, padahal gue ini atasannya. Bawahan kurang ajar -_-

"Aku serius Shuuya, aku tau kamu jadi playboy karena kamu belum menemukan yang sesuai buatmu. Tapi aku, aku akan jagain kamu, aku bisa jadi yang terbaik buatmu."

"Cukup, jangan mainin gue lagi..." kata gue datar.

"Serius.." katanya sambil meraih tangan gue dan mengecup punggung tangan gue. "Aku jatuh cinta denganmu sudah lama... kamu saja yang tidak sadar. Aku memang selalu bersikap menjengkelkan buatmu, tapi aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu, mengobrol denganmu. Itu saja sudah membuat aku bahagia, apalagi bisa sedekat ini dengan kamu hehehe..."

"Norak lo!" teriak gue sambil berusaha berontak, tapi yang gue dapatkan malah sebuah lumatan ganas dari bibirnya, gue shock, dada gue semakin berdegup kencang. Gue nggak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya. Gue berusaha mendorong dadanya, tapi dia malah mencengkram kedua tangan gue dan memperdalam ciuman.

Gue terpaksa pasrah, dia kuat banget ditambah lagi ciumannya hot. Selama ini gue ciuman dengan cewek, kebanyakan pasif dan gue selalu mendominasi. Tapi baru kali ini gue didominasi. Sesak Perasaan itu membuat gue membuka mulut untuk bernapas namun lidahnya melesak masuk dan menari lincah di mulut gue. Sedangkan tanganya masuk ke dalam singlet gue dan meraba perut gue. Lalu ciumannya turun sampe ke leher gue.

"Aa-aaarghh... aakhh... he-hentikan... aaah..." gue mengerang karena dia menyerang gue bertubi-tubi sehingga menbuat gue nggak berkutik.

Dia terdiam, kemudian mensejajarkan wajah kami. "Mau ya, jadi milikku?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan gue.

Enak aja. Emang gue barang apa? Bisa dijadiin miliknya dia? Gue ya milik gue sendiri. Milik enyak babe adek gue tercinta. Milik Kami-sama. Milik Ishido Shuuji(?). (**me**: itu bukannya lo sendiri =w=)

.

.

.

Gue terengah-engah setelah ciuman panjang dan hot tadi. Gue masih bingung, gue bener-bener nggak nyangka pesona gue bukan hanya menarik cewek tapi cowok pun tertarik. Gue bingung harus ngerasa keren apa terhina.

Sebenarnya Toramaru nggak jelek-jelek amat. Badannya tinggi, kulitnya kecoklatan, tubuh proporsional dan berotot padat, rahangnya yang tegas sangat menyakinkan betapa manly-nya dia. Andai gue cewek mungkin gue nggak nolak cowok macam ini. Sayangnya gue **COWOK!**

Dia kembali mengecup pipi gue dengan lembut dan memeluk pinggang gue. Gue hanyut dalam kemesraannya, gue suka petualangan cinta. Dan mungkin boleh juga mencoba bercinta dengan pria tampan yang ada si depan gue ini, "Ya... gu-gue... gue mau coba..."

"Beneran? Yeaah!" teriaknya girang kemudian berjingkrak-jingkrak di depan gue.

"Hei? Kaki lo gapapa? Katanya patah?"

"Ih! Percaya aja sama bualan gue huahahaha!"

"Sialan lo!" teriak gue sambil lemparin botol mouthwash yang tepat kena jidatnya. Dia seketika tumbang. Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi pada dia selanjutnya.

**\~(^-^)~/\~(^-^)~/\~(^-^)~/**

Dan pada akhirnya si upik abu paling ganteng sedunia ini hidup bahagia dengan pengeran miskin yang menawan ini... meskipun nggak ada yang berubah, dia selalu bernyanyi dengan suara singa ngepotnya di pagi hari dan pertengkaran nggak penting selalu mewarnai hidup kami. Tapi gue merasa, gue bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\~(^-^)~/\~(^-^)~/\~(^-^)~/\~(^-^)~/\~(^-^)~/\~(^-^)~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Please Read and Review minna san… *teriak pake toa***


End file.
